


Let me help you- YeleNat One shot

by That_Armadillo



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Marvel - Freeform, Nat being a softie, YeleNat, Yelena being a snarky little-, Yelena/Natasha, black widows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Armadillo/pseuds/That_Armadillo
Summary: “Let me help you.” Natasha’s voice came out slightly demanding but oddly friendly.“I don’t need your help.” She hissed, tightening her hands on the edges of her chair.Nat helps Yelena after a mission and things get a little confusing for the both of them.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton & Yelena Belova, Yelena Belova & Natasha Romanov, Yelena Belova/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 48





	Let me help you- YeleNat One shot

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys enjoy this. just a little thing i managed to drag up from my brain. 
> 
> stay safe and stay at home! 
> 
> i’ll try to be consistent with more works! 
> 
> <3

“Stop.” 

“Yelen-“ 

“Don’t touch me.” Her voice was low as her jaw clenched in pain. 

Yelena was sat on a chair, forced against her own will. The left side of her face was bruised, small cuts scattered across. The blood staining her blonde hair. 

She had just been on a mission. On her own.   
It was fairly simple, until it wasn’t. There was double as many enemies but she could handle them.

At least that’s what Yelena thought. 

Natasha however, had a different idea.   
It wasn’t that she underestimated Yelena, she felt a need to protect her. Which was still a very silly thought but Natasha still wanted her to be safe. It was typical that the two of them could never come to any agreements. 

Natasha had jumped in when the blonde was becoming sloppy and needless to say just plain reckless. She didn’t want Yelena to get more hurt because of how little she cared about herself.

The younger woman would never see her own worth and always put others first. She was trying something new. Something other than the killer she was trained to be. 

And now, the redhead was patching her up. 

Natasha glared at the girl in front of her, holding a wet towel to wipe the blood away.   
Except Yelena simply glared back, frustrated on how persistent the other Russian was. 

“Let me help you.” Natasha’s voice came out slightly demanding but oddly friendly. 

“I don’t need your help.” She hissed, tightening her hands on the edges of her chair. 

Natasha sighed, lifting her opposite hand to gently stroke Yelena’s hair in an attempt to calm her.   
She flinched at her touch, but inhaled the familiar smell of the woman.

After a bit more of eye contact and small soft touches, Yelena relaxed slightly. Although she was still very agitated, she didn’t feel the need to punch Natasha anymore. It was progress. 

“Let me help you.” Her soft voice repeated, bringing the towel closer to Yelena’s face. 

The blonde nodded with hesitation, still feeling like she was being treated like a baby. Her eyes closed gently as the towel reached her stained cheeks. Natasha focused on the wounds, leaning closer.   
She continued to clean her injuries, avoiding the use of the Hello Kitty plasters she had. 

After a while, Yelena huffed, still fairly annoyed but felt strangely warm at the gesture from the redhead. 

“I didn’t need your help back there you know.” She stated simply, tilting her head so Natasha could wipe her neck. 

The assassin sighed yet again, picking up the box of plasters she had previously laid on the floor. 

“I know you didn’t. I also know that you ran out of ammo.” Her voice was soft and quiet as she concentrated on the tedious packaging. 

Yelena looked at the woman, the distance between them had increased and she didn’t like it. But her eyes soon rolled at the childish plasters, pursing her lips as she tried to not smile. 

The thought of Natasha owning such a childish item made Yelena’s face soften, but also cringe at her having to wear one of them. 

Natasha noticed the annoyed glances from her, she shook her head, placing the plaster on Yelena’s neck, right below her jaw. 

“Hush, they were the only ones I could find.” She explained, scrunching up the rubbish in her hand. 

Yelena let out a light chuckle, the redhead’s fingers grazing lightly on her skin as she secured the plaster. 

“Yeah right, you probably have stashes of them.” She shot back, a little smirk appearing over her cold features. 

Natasha ignored her, only rolling her eyes in response as she moved over to the right of Yelena’s face. Grimacing at the deeper cut, she got a better look to see what needed to be done then mumbled something about Yelena’s carelessness under her breath

The injured woman frowned at Natasha, her hands moving to her lap instead of gripping the sides of the chair.   
“It’s not that bad.” She insisted, voice quiet because of how close the other girl was. 

Natasha just rolled her eyes. 

“If it’s not that bad then why are you biting your lip?” She asked, her perfectly shaped eyebrow arching as she did her iconic lopsided smile. 

Yelena released her lower lip from her teeth, scowling at her like a child being caught in the act. 

A small scoff came from Natasha followed by a non committed laugh. 

A small pause came after, both women staring at each other. Their eyes locked together and Yelena swore she saw Natasha’s darken. They stayed put, neither of them moving as they kept glancing. It wasn’t until Natasha broke her focus, her eyes moving down to Yelena’s plump and bruised lips for a split second. The blonde tried not to do the same but unintentionally leaned closer, the tips of their noses touching. 

Natasha’s hand reached up to graze Yelena’s cheek with her thumb ever so gently, moving her green eyes across all the way up to a pair of blue ones. 

It was safe to say that both of them had frozen in place; feeling the warmth radiating of each other. 

“Are you sure all you wanted to do was patch me up, Miss Romanov?” Yelena said, daring to move closer with a smug smirk as she caught Natasha staring. 

Obviously the redhead opened her mouth to say something snarky back but an abrupt knock and a familiar blonde poked through the door. 

“Nat? Fury needs you in his office.” Clint said, grinning as he raised an eyebrow at the sight of the two women. 

And as soon as Yelena heard his voice, she repelled rapidly away from Natasha and stood up which essentially ruined the moment.

The Russian tried not to look or read into things and nodded curtly, wiping her hands on her shirt and stood up. 

“Belova, try to be a little less reckless. Okay?”

And with that, Natasha strode out and through the door leaving a smiling Yelena back in the room. 

Maybe Yelena Belova had someone worth living for. 

Who knows? She was never good at feelings.

And frankly neither was Natasha.


End file.
